paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Under the Bridge
Sometimes I feel Like I don't have a partner Sometimes I feel Like my only friend Is the city I live in The city of angels Lonely as I am Together we cry I drive on her streets 'Cause she's my companion I walk through her hills 'Cause she knows who I am She sees my good deeds And she kisses me windy I never worry Now that is a lie I don't ever want to feel Like I did that day Take me to the place I love Take me all the way I don't ever want to feel Like I did that day Take me to the place I love Take me all the way (yeah yeah) It's hard to believe That there's nobody out there It's hard to believe That I'm all alone At least I have her love The city she loves me Lonely as I am Together we cry I don't ever want to feel Like I did that day Take me to the place I love Take me all the way I don't ever want to feel Like I did that day Take me to the place I love Take me all the way (yeah yeah) Ooh no (no no yeah yeah) Love me I say yeah yeah Under the bridge downtown Is were I drew some blood Under the bridge downtown I could not get enough Under the bridge downtown Forgot about my love Under the bridge downtown I gave my life away (yeah yeah) Ooh no (no no yeah yeah) Here I stay yeah yeah Here I stay The Red Hot Chili Puppies Red Hot Chili Puppies Official Music Video Audio only Fan used Lead singer Anthony Kiedis wrote this about his days as a heroin addict and the loneliness that went with it. The bridge mentioned in the song is a place where he sometimes went to buy drugs and get high. Driving home after rehearsal in April 1991, Kiedis thought of his heroin and cocaine addiction during his relationship with former girlfriend Ione Skye: "the loneliness that I was feeling triggered memories of my time with Ione and how I'd had this beautiful angel of a girl who was willing to give me all of her love, and instead of embracing that, I was downtown with frickin' (actual word changed) gangsters shooting speedballs under a bridge." Chase the Super Pup (canceled) Under the Lookout (parody of the Red Hot Chili Puppies song sung by Ryder) Pups Get Knocked-out (in progress) Pups Go to Jail (TBA) Sun Crushed (TBA) The Split Between Two Hearts (Breakup of Skye and Chase) (TBA) Speak Up (TBA) Your Dead! (A PAW Patrol/My Bloody Life type story) (TBA) Shellshocked (has nothing to do with TMNT) (TBA) Bro Fights (Fights Between Chase and Marshall that get ugly) (TBA) Sweetie Strikes Back (TBA) Kion and Chase Adventures (short story adventures) (TBA) Rocky Gets Laid-Back (TBA) Rubble and the Big Money-Chuckle (might not appear in this one might use "Smells Like Teen Spirit" and "Come as You Are" by Nirvana instead because it's a deeper plot on things) (TBA) Skye Beats Chase (Very brutally after breaking up, Skye cheats on Chase with Tracker) (TBA) Chase Goes Gay (Chase marries Marshall and Zuma, yes I mean AND, after the huge breakup) (TBA) Mission Cops (TBA) Mission Spies (TBA) Murder Mystery: "One Price Makes One Change" Zombie Patrol/Pups Save Ms. Gore World Studies Story/From Farm Life to City Life Pups Fight Crime Category:Songs Category:Songs by the Red Hot Chili Puppies Category:Red Hot Chili Puppies